Highschool Never Ends
by luvless191
Summary: Highschool has never been crazier for Hinata and her brother Neji when they transfer to Konoha high where gangs and love are stirring up the school and causing complete madness and hilarity all around.


High school. One of the most pain full times of our lives. But it's especially painful if your being held back a year, in love with someone you could never have, or are made fun of. But it's something that we all have to deal with sooner or later. So here we find ourselves at Konoha High. It's not the best there is, but it's still good. The kids who go here have made a reputation for themselves over the years as being loud, lazy, obnoxious, amazingly smart, and as the greatest things to ever hit the school.

But not everyone had always gone to school together…sometimes you have to transfer schools, skip or be held back a grade or you move. But all we can do is get over it.

Neji sat in his car next to Hinata. Hinata looked at her cousin nervously. "It...it won't be that bad Neji." Neji glared at her coldly. Hinata flinched. "Well I mean now you'll be in the same grade as me right? So we can help each other out on homework and stuff."

"Nothing good comes from being held back a year because you switched schools because your family decided to move at the end of the year so you miss all of your exams!" Hinata looked down at her hands sadly. Neji sighed. "Oh well…it won't change so I guess I'll just have to get over it. Now move it. We better get our schedules or else we'll be late like always. Stop looking like your gonna cry! My god Hinata." They both hopped out of the car and began walking towards the front gate. There was a nice long cement path to the door; grass surrounded the school, as well as a few scattered trees. Under the trees sat different students talking and reading. Under one a boy was sleeping, a friend sat next to him munching on some chips.

Suddenly the loud screech of car wheels, the loud blast of music and the super sonic screams of two teenage girls disturbed the school. A blue mustang was pulling into the front of the parking lot, the radio on full blast and two girls squealing with laughter inside.

"Sakura!" Some blonde boy yelled as he ran over to the car. Neji heard someone sigh "Now there goes our peaceful morning." He turned to see the two girls get out of the car. One of them, (the one the blonde kid was talking to) had soft pink hair and big green eyes. She wore a knee length khaki skirt and a red tank top with a white short sleeved crop jacket over it and red flip-flops. In comparison the other girl had her shiny blonde hair up in a ridiculously high ponytail, long bangs covering half of her face and one of her very blue eyes. She wore a very short faded jean skirt, and a purple halter top that showed off just a little bit of her perfectly flat stomach. Silver hoops shined at her ears and silver stiletto heels (that miraculously matched the earrings) showed off her newly painted toe nails.

The blonde boy (who was wearing a black t-shirt and dark, slightly dirty and worn out baggy jeans and sneakers) tried to carry the pink haired girl's books but she refused, though she let him walk her to class.

"If you should be carrying anybody's books they're mine Naruto!" The blonde said indignantly.

"Why's that Ino?"

"I have more stuff than Sakura! Look all she has is her backpack! I have my shoulder bag, my purse, my latte, and my keys!!"

"Oh…right." The boy walked over reluctantly and held the girl's latte as she stuffed her keys away though her refused to carry her bag.

"Shika! Choji! What are ya doing?" Ino called over to the two guys under the tree.

"What does it look like you troublesome girl?"

"Looks like you're sleeping just like the same lazy ass I've always known you to be!"

"Looks like you're still the big headed blonde loud mouth I've always known!" Ino stuck her tongue out at him then kept on walking towards the school.

DING!!

Everyone started to make they're way to the office to get their schedules then headed to class. No one wanted to be late on the first day.

"Good morning everyone! I'm Iruka your new biology teacher! Now I see some new faces so let's start by going around the room learning everyone's names and one thing about them." They went around the room till finally there were only twelve people left.

"I'm Naruto! I love ramen!"

"And he's very hyper and annoying." Naruto glared at Ino who smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like…umm…well." The girl kept glancing in what she thought was a secret way at some boy next to her.

"Cough NERD cough." Everyone began to laugh as Sakura went a deep shade of scarlet saying quietly and mostly to herself "Am not!"

"Alright everyone calm down! Next person go!" Iruka barked loudly.

"My name is Sasuke. My goal is to surpass my older brother Itachi."

"My name is Ino, I like acting, dancing, singing, shopping-"

"Being loud and obnoxious." Shikamaru cut in. Everyone started to laugh again.

"Oh shut up you lazy ass! You wanna go? I can take you!"

"Not in those stupid heels."

"You wanna bet?" Ino stood abruptly, her chair flipping backwards into the wall behind her.

"Nah. I don't want ta get up."

"Why you little-"

"That's enough you two! Jeez will this be just like every other year?" Iruka sighed heavily. "Ok let's move on please."

"Shikamaru." Everyone knew that was all there was to say so no one really cared when he stopped there and began to doze off again.

"Choji. I like food, and um…Shikamaru and Ino are my best friends even though Ino doesn't like to admit it and Shikamaru is a lazy ass."

"Choji! That's not true!" Ino said looking offended. Choji smiled and shrugged as if to say 'I know, but still!"

"My name is Shino. I would like it if you guys could keep it down…though that probably won't happen…"

"Kiba's the name don't wear it out! I like hockey, my dog is really awesome…and uh…Ino?"

"What?" Ino looked suspiciously at the boy.

"Wear a shorter skirt tomorrow." He wasn't making fun of her…he was dead serious. Ino began to shake and the color began to rise in her face.

"You perv!! You little….oh when I get my hand s on you!!" Automatically, as if he were used to this Shikamaru grabbed Ino's arms and held her down so she couldn't launch herself at Kiba's smirking face. Choji got up to help Shikamaru who was quickly losing grip on Ino's upper arms. After a small struggle Ino gave up and simply leaned against Sasuke only to be pushed off brutally onto Shikamaru. She sighed, signaling her defeat to get some of Sasuke's attention then sat up in her chair.

"Kiba that was a little inappropriate…"

"Your point?"

"…Never mind."

"Is it my turn now? My name is Rock Lee! You can just call me Lee! I love to run, and think that everyone should always try their best and I love Sakura!" Sakura blushed bright pink as Lee sat back down.

"Is that why you stayed back a year?" Kiba asked. "So you could be with nerd?"

"Her name is Sakura and yes!"

"Really Lee you need to calm down." The girl beside him said before introducing herself. "I'm Tenten. I love soccer; I'm a pitcher on the softball team…"

"You were. Remember? I used to play first base on the team too." Ino asked sadly.

"Oh ya…I keep forgetting we got band from softball. Oh and I got held back a year too for that."

Ino laughed manically. "For breaking a window? Wasn't banning you enough? Hey I didn't get held back…what the hell?"

"Well what happened was I forgot to take some hundred point test or something in history that I missed when I was suspended!" Tenten said laughing along with Ino who was now in hysterics.

"Seriously?! Poor you!!"

"Ya but it's basically all review for me!"

"Alright girls settle down!" Suddenly a folder fell off Iruka's desk, its contents spilling out all over the place. "Damn it!" Iruka ran over to pick up his stuff, Sakura, Hinata and Choji going to help.

Tenten got up and walked over to Ino's chair, crouching behind it so they could talk.

"Was that a rock from outside?" Ino asked quietly

"Yeah. Oh and the other good thing about being held back is I kept ALL my homework and notes and tests from last year!" Tenten smiled evilly.

"Seriously? Damn your smart you should've been bumped a grade not held back one!" Ino smiled at her friend proudly.

"But now I'm with you!"

"Woot! We rock!" They high-fived then Tenten ran back to her chair as Iruka, Sakura, Hinata, and Choji came back to their seats.

"Alright, where were we? Oh right, the girl who just helped me!"

Hinata began to blush before she even started speaking, her face going redder and redder with every word. "I...I'm Hinata. I'm very pleased to meet you all…"

"Not another Sakura I hope." Kiba whispered to Shino. Shino said nothing but gave a small nod as though to say 'yeah.'

"My name is Neji. I was held back since we moved at the end of the year so I never took the end of year exams." Neji said spitting the words out as though they were some horrid medication he was on.

Tenten looked back and forth between Hinata and Neji. "You both have white eyes! Are you related?"

"Brother and sister." Neji said shortly.

"Are you guys' blind?"

"What?"

"Well you both have like silvery white eyes." Tenten said shrugging.

"No…it's a family trait…that's all."

"Well now that we all know each other…as much as we could on the first day of school I'd like to-"

DING!!

"Of course…alright then you heard the bell class dismissed."

Everyone began to get up with the rustle of clothes and paper, scrap of chairs and chatter of held in talk.

"That guy Neji." Tenten started.

"What bout him?" Ino asked as she watched furiously as Sakura began to suck up to Sasuke.

"He's pretty cute."

Ino stopped and faced her friend full in the face. "If he got a hair cut…"

"No, I like his hair it's like a statement!"

"And what statement is that?"

"Hell no I won't cut my hair just cause you want me to! And besides…you know you loooovvvvvve long hair Ino!"

"Sasuke's hair isn't long." Tenten didn't say anything more on it; she only said she had to get to English. Ino sighed as she headed off to her second class (history).

"Sakura!" Sakura turned and smiled. "Hey you have history next right?"

"Yup!"

"Good, I'd die if you weren't there nerd!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Both girls laughed happily as they headed off to history leaving a trail of boys and girls alike staring at them as they passed.

The next three periods passed awfully slow until finally it was lunch time! As Ino began to walk outside with Sakura and Tenten they passed a very lost Hinata.

"Hey you wanna eat lunch with us?" Hinata looked up, shocked someone was asking her, the weird quiet girl, to eat with them. She recognized the girls from her science class slowly checking what she had heard of them off in her head. _A teachers pet and nerd. A slutty load mouth. And a bully with an amazing aim. _From what she'd heard she wasn't sure whether she should sit with them.

Tenten's eyes narrowed. "Lemme guess you're afraid of me, you think Ino here is a slutty bitch and you think Sakura is a stuck up nerd." Hinata's blush gave her away immediately. Ino's face fell slowly. Hinata suddenly felt extremely awful for thinking about them that way.

"Everyone is kinda mean to us. But we'd still like it if you sat with us." Sakura said brightly. "Don't worry only Tenten bites!" Hinata looked up from her lunch box in shock. Sakura smiled again. "Don't worry silly! She only bites guys!"

Hinata laughed softly then walked outside with the three girls to a tree in the corner farthest away from the school where no teachers were patrolling.

"Should we really be so far out?" Hinata asked softly.

"Ya, we might get in trouble!" Sakura pouted.

"Oh well!" Ino said before sitting down and beginning to eat her miniscule lunch. Tenten began to play with a soccer ball, occasionally stealing from Sakura's well packed lunch and Hinata's quickly packed one.

After a while a band of guys consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji came over and sat down under the largest tree on the school grounds about fifty feet away from the girls.

Ino and Sakura began to gossip about Sasuke, Tenten commenting every now and then. Hinata sighed heavily. "I wish I'd grown up here." The other girls looked up.

"Why?"

"You all know each other so well! It's really cool."

"We don't know everyone." Tenten countered.

"No I mean you guys, those guys and those other two guys from science!"

"Oh. I guess, but its really annoying growing up with Naruto."

Hinata shrugged a little. "I don't know… I like how energetic he is. It's kind of endearing…"

The other three burst out laughing. Tenten walked forward and tripped over her soccer ball since she had been laughing to hard to look where she was going. Ino's eye make-up was beginning to run down her cheeks from all her laughter tears and Sakura had begun chocking on the bagel she been eating.

"What? What'd I say?" But soon Hinata was laughing to for reasons even Sakura couldn't explain.

"Hmmm, I wonder what they're laughing about." Naruto said half to himself.

"You most likely."

"Shut up you idiot Sasuke."

The guys didn't have a lunch; they all needed to save their appetites for when they all went over to the café around the corner after school. It was ritual for them to go there every afternoon and chow. This was why none of them ever had any money on them.

"So Neji you like any of the hot girls we've got here?" Kiba asked coolly.

"Not really. Girls are just a distraction right now. I'll concern myself with them after school."

Naruto and Kiba looked completely stunned for awhile. "Dude…can you hear your self?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru lay back on the grass. "He's right. Girls are just so troublesome."

Naruto smiled a smug smile. "You only say that cause you had to grow up dealing with Ino."

"Well she's troublesome."

"She's hot is what she is." Kiba said looking over at Ino, or rather at Ino's chest. "What about the rest of you guys? Who do you like?"

Choji shrugged, Shikamaru yawned, Neji rolled his eyes, and Sasuke snorted in a very pompous way but Naruto on the other hand…

"Sakura."

"You like that flat chested nerd?"

"She's not completely flat, and it's good for her to be smart…since I'm not…and she's really nice!"

"She likes Sasuke." Kiba stated pointing at the scowling black haired boy. "So what about you Mr. Sasuke-ladies-man? Who is it that makes your heart go all a pitter patter?"

"Kiba?"

"Ya Choji?"

"Ya need help bro." They all started laughing.

"What? What? So I like girls! WHAT?" The guys kept laughing and finally Kiba joined in. When the bell rang and everyone went to class the teachers couldn't help but notice some of their student s were crying!

...

So I actually wrote this forever ago and remembered to put it on here as well as deviantart lol

Please reveiw! thanks

ps-sry for the long chapter .


End file.
